It Gets Better
by Flyhigh21
Summary: Bella is a single mother to two year old Renesmee and part time model still trying to get her writing out there. When she gets kicked out of her modeling house she must turn to her family for help.
1. Chapter 1

It Gets Better

Bella is a single mother to two year old Renesmee and part time model still trying to get her writing out there. When she gets kicked out of her modeling house she must turn to her family for help.

Bella

I smiled when I woke up and saw my baby girl fast asleep her pacifier in her mouth. The apartment the other models and I share isn't very big so two other girls stay in a bedroom with us. My good friend Kate and my not so good friend Irina. She hates kids and is always trying to come up with reasons why Nessie shouldn't be in the apartment. All together they're ten models in the apartment.

The truth is we wouldn't even be in the house if Edward didn't leave me when Renesmee was a baby. He was my high school sweetheart and when I was eighteen I got pregnant. My parents kicked me out and we moved to Forks Washington. When Renesmee was only four months Edward left us. Leaving just a fifty dollar bill. I had to sell almost everything to feed us. Even Nessie's crib.

Now that Renesmee is two and I'm twenty we've kind of gotten it together. On my way to auditions or photo shoots I drop Nessie off at daycare which is free. Then I pick her up after I have work and we go back to the house.

I got out of bed and showered. Then I took my measurements making sure they didn't change before writing them down in my journal. I have to do that everyday especially since today I have a photo shoot for Marc Jacobs which is a big deal because it pays really well.

When I came out the bathroom dressed in skinny jeans and a tight black sweater everyone was up getting ready and Renesmee was on Kate's lap crying.

"Oh look there's mommy!" Kate said as she stood up

Renesmee cried harder and reached for me. "Hey what's all the fuss about Mommy's right here. Thank you Kate" I said as I put Renesmee on my hip and kissed her cheek.

"Lets change that diaper" I said as I laid Renesmee down on the bed and took her pajamas off before changing her out of a wet diaper. Sometimes it hurts me so much that she remind me so much of Edward. She has his smile and personality. She also has his auburn color hair.

"Come on let's get you dressed" I said as I helped Nessie stand

I dressed Nessie to match me just her shirt has black sequins on it to spell: Princess

Nessie began to fuss as I combed her hair. "Hold on be still baby" I said as I put her hair in two ponytails

"Lets have some breakfast" I said as I took her to the kitchen where the other models were.

"So who's excited for today's shoot? It's going to be incredible" A girl named Tia asked as she passed around the box of cereal

We all agreed. Marc by Marc Jacobs is a big deal.

After Nessie and I ate some oatmeal I let her nurse to sleep. The other models stared at me. "Weren't you supposed to stop that when she was a baby?" Irina asked

"Its said that it is best to breastfeed till two" I said as I rubbed Nessie's back when she closed her eyes

"Don't you think-"

Kate interrupted Irina before anything started "Look at the time! We should get on the road or we'll be late!" she said

"Oh shit you're right!" Irina said as put her bowl in the sink "If Ricky finds out we were late we'll all be kicked out of here"

Ricky is our agent. He comes to the house to check on us every other day. He'll be here when I get back.

I put my black uggs on and then put Nessie's matching ones on her before I put her black coat on with pink gloves and her pink knit hat.

Nessie whined as I strapped her into her stroller for I was disturbing her sleep. I popped her pacifier in her mouth before throwing my black pea coat on and my hat after I put my heels on.

I always leave before the other girls because I have to drop Nessie off at daycare.

Of course on the morning of my most important photo shoot the traffic is ridiculous.

I'm running as fast as I can in my heels to Nessie's daycare center while she's sleeping.

"Good morning Victoria!" The owner of the daycare center Susan said to me as I pushed Renesmee's stroller in "Are you in a rush?"

"Yes. Big photo shoot this morning" I said before kissing Nessie's forehead and leaving

My luck got worse when my taxi ran into traffic by then I'm five minutes late to the shoot.

I sprint into the studio where the shoot is.

The fancy black and silver waiting room is completely empty when I enter. "Are you one of the models?" A woman asked me

"Yes. Ricky is my agent I'm so sorry-"

"Lets get you to hair and makeup. Maybe you'll still be in some shoots" she said

"How were you late to the shoot?" Kate asked as we stocked shelves at GAP where we work.

"Everything was delayed and then the cab got into traffic! Ricky is going to be so pissed"

"I know but you were still in the shoot" Kate said

"Things just weren't in my favor" I said

Nessie always makes me feel better I was so happy when I went to pick her up at daycare. Nessie was playing with toys with the other kids but as soon as she saw me she ran to me.

"Mommy! Mommy!" she yelled

"Hi baby girl" I said as I picked her up "Look at you!" I kissed her cheek and strapped her into her stroller.

As soon as I walked into the apartment I'm met with Ricky's angry face. "Isabella can I speak to you in my office please?" he asked

"Of course Ricky I'll be right there" I said apprehensively before unstrapping Renesmee from her stroller and putting her on my hip.

Talking to Ricky in his office is almost always bad news. I'm getting fired. Where will I go?

"Take a seat Isabella" Ricky said when I walked into his office

I took at seat and waited for him to deliver the bad news. "It was brought to my attention that you were late to this mornings shoot with Marc by Marc Jacobs because you were dropping off your daughter" he said

I panicked "I apologized and I should've been more responsible and just left early-"

"Bella that's not what this is about. You were featured in the shoot and you got paid the most amount of money. But that doesn't exclude the complaints I've been getting about your daughter. She's just too young. So you're not fired you'll still be under the agency but you can't stay here"

"But…there's no where else I can go" I said with tears in my eyes. I need to stay here. "Please I'll try harder with her"

"That is why I am giving you this" Ricky said as he handed me an envelope. "There's enough in there to feed you two and maybe get you guys a place to stay the night. Your belongings have already been packed and I hope this doesn't create tension between us because you are a very beautiful girl"

I wiped the tears from my eyes before taking the envelope and standing up. "Thank you" I said before leaving

Two suitcases were packed in front of my bed that was neatly made. I put Nessie down so I could push them out the room.

"Mommy where we going?" Nessie asked as she followed me to the front of the house

"I don't know baby" I said

Irina smirked as she watched me put Nessie in her stroller. "I hope you're happy bitch" I snapped

Kate gave me a hug before Irina could say anything. "Call me okay? If you need anything call me"

"I probably won't be calling from anything when I have to sell my phone" I said under my breath

"You can't think like that. So where are you going?"

"The only person I can call is Rosalie and she has every reason to hate me. I got her fired"

My cousin Rosalie is six months younger than me, I didn't want to but me working at this agency with her threatened and angered her. She said I was copying her by going into modeling but I want to be a writer, modeling is what's giving Nessie and I a place to stay.

Nessie was almost one when Rosalie still worked at the agency. I had a small crush on a model we met at a photo shoot. Rosalie took a liking to him as well and when I told her to back off she said that I need to focus on being a mother.

Rosalie eventually got pregnant and I told Ricky that she got pregnant by another model and he fired her. I wish Rosalie would talk to me because I heard that the male model, I never got his name died in a car accident. Rosalie is also extremely successful now, she travels all over the world doing runway shows and I could've sworn I saw her picture at the Marc Jacobs office.

"You'll figure it out" Kate said before giving me one more hug. She held the door open for me. "Good luck" she said

I slipped the smaller suitcase under Nessie's stroller and held the other one with my free hand while I pushed the stroller.

I took a cab downtown Rosalie's apartment, which is really nice. It's already dark out. I know I can't show up at her doorstep without a gift or something so I stopped at a small grocery store near her house.

"Nessie Mommy's going to carry you okay? She can't hold this anymore" I said as I unstrapped Nessie from her stroller and put the suitcase in her seat before putting her on my hip and pushing the stroller into the grocery store.

"Ice cream" Nessie said as we walked through the frozen area

"You know what baby we deserve some ice cream today" I said as she picked out a few cartons and put them in the stroller.

I bought enough food for Nessie and I before checking out. I put all the bags in the stroller before leaving the store and going to Rosalie's condo. I pressed the buttons to ring Rosalie's doorbell. All three rings went by before she said: "Who is it?"

"Its Bella and Renesmee " I said

I thought Rosalie would leave us out here but she buzzed us in and I took the elevator up to the fifth floor. Rosalie's door opened before I could knock. Rosalie's dressed in nothing but a white shirt and panties

"What the fuck do you want? How dare you come here after you ruined my life?"

 **Okay I made this chapter shorter because I'm redoing chapter two and I've been told I'm rushing! Hope you like this better.**

- **Hope**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry-"

"No you're not you want something, what happened Bella? Did you get kicked out?"

I looked down "They complained about Renesmee"

Rosalie smirked her violet eyes cold "So you're still working there?" She asked

"Well I didn't have sex with a model" I said under my breath

"Wait I'm sorry I'm sorry" I said when she tried to shut the door in my face "I really need your help I'm sorry"

"And you come to the girl who's life you ruined?"

"Stop saying that I didn't ruin your life, you're famous now grow up please. I just need enough money to start my writing career and get on track, I hate modeling"

Rosalie rolled her eyes "There's a hotel by the agency's apartment"

"I need to save my money so I can try to go back home. Please Rosalie we have our ups and downs but you know you're the only one that stuck with me when Edward left. I'm sorry and I really do love you"

"You can stay in the guest room but don't go into my room" Rosalie said before opening the door for us

"Say hi to your cousin" I said to Nessie

"Hi" Nessie said

"You got so big" Rosalie said "Make sure she doesn't run around too much. I'm going to bed"

"Where's your baby?"

"That's none of your business" Rosalie said before walking down the hallway

As I laid down in bed with Renesmee cuddled into my armpit sleeping I can't help but think about what it would be like if I stayed with my mom and stepdad in Florida.

I definitely wouldn't have Nessie with me. Mom cares more about what people think than me. I'm pretty sure she loves my half brothers more too. My dad had been in rehab for years I haven't heard from him since Nessie turned one.

Edward never really told me about his family. Just that they were a drag and he always felt responsible for things that has nothing to do with him. Apparently his brother was a screw up and his sister left the family to live her dreams. So he pretty much got no attention just hate and judgement.

I still don't understand why he left us to go back to that. Sure we went through a rough patch but I didn't think I would wake up and our bed empty.

My body took over and I fell asleep.

I woke up at six to find Rosalie in the living room doing yoga dressed in a crop top and athletic pants. "Good morning" I said

"Hey" Rosalie said as she turned around fixing her messy ponytail

"Rosalie I know it's none of my business but where is your baby? Did you abort-"

"No I didn't get an a abortion I'm against those. After you snitched on me I got jumped by some men on the street, they beat me and I lost the baby. The doctors say I might not ever have children and if I do it'll be hard" Rosalie whispers

I froze "Rosalie I'm so sorry-"

"Save it Bella it doesn't matter" she said in Italian before taking out some fruit from the fridge and putting it in the island before plugging in her blender

Our whole family is of Italian descent. I've been debating whether or not to teach Renesmee but she does watch Italian TV shows and she understands it I think.

I can't help but feel guilty as I go back to wake Renesmee. If I didn't tell Ricky Rosalie would have her baby right now and she wouldn't be as cold. Sure she's always had an attitude problem but now she's turning viscous and it's unfortunate because she's very successful now.

"Good morning" I said to Nessie as she opened her eyes

"Oh you're stinky today" I said as I took off her pajamas and untapped her dirty diaper.

"We have to get you to daycare early today" I said as I wiped her clean

"Stay with Mommy" Renesmee said

"No you can't stay with me baby you have to go to preschool" I said as I put a dry diaper on her before slipping a navy blue dress on her with her white converse and black tights before putting her hair up in a bun.

"I don't want to" Nessie whined as I put her coat on

"Nessie don't start that today" I said sternly before getting dressed myself and taking her to the kitchen

Rosalie didn't join Renesmee and I for breakfast, she went to her room to get dressed. Nessie and I had cereal before I got us ready to leave.

"What time are you coming back?" Rosalie asked me as she put her light pink coat on. Her hair is up in a French twist,

"I should be back by four"

"I'll be back by five with Jasper here are the keys" she said before tossing them to me

Jasper is Rosalie's big brother I never saw him that much because he's six years older than us. I'm sure he hates my guts now.

Renesmee had a huge tantrum in front of daycare when I dropped her off I don't know what's gotten into her.

"I wanna stay with you!" Nessie cried as I put her down

"Renesmee look at me. I'm coming back for you later baby but you have be a big girl and stay here. Be a good girl, I love you" I said before kissing her cheek

I cringed when she started screaming for me as I left.

I have another shoot with Marc Jacobs today.

"Isabella?" The lady from yesterday asked when I entered the waiting room

"Yes"

"You're right on time come on let's get you to hair and makeup"

My makeup for the shoot is in the style of a bird. My outfit even has wings.

"Isabella there's someone from your daughter's daycare that wants to talk to you" the lady from desk said as she handed me a phone right before the shoot started.

"Hello?" I said

"Bella Renesmee was just rushed to the hospital because she somehow got a block up her nose-"

"What? I'm on my way" I said as I got up

"I'm sorry I have to go it's an emergency" I said

"We'll have to call someone to replace you then. Nicolas call Miss Rosalie and see if she's available, she's probably not so try Charolette first"

"Rosalie Hale? I asked as I took my makeup off

"Yes do you know her?"

"She's my cousin" I said

"Oh you have good footsteps to follow then"

I caught a taxi to the hospital and as soon as the nurse showed me to Renesmee's room I saw him

Standing over my sleeping daughter's hospital bed was my ex.

Edward.

"She looks just like you" he said as he ran his hands though Nessie's hair


	3. Chapter 3

"Get away from her!" I yelled as I pushed him away from Renesmee "Go away!"

"I work here" he said with his hands up "And I was going to come over tomorrow but is now a good time to talk?"

"No it's not you bastard! What you want to be in her life after you broke my heart and abandoned her?"

"Don't talk to me about being cruel love I know what you did to Rosalie she already told me"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean my sister is good friends with Rosalie and I have been talking to her. I didn't know you were staying with her though" Edward said

"I just started staying with her yesterday and my situation with Rosalie doesn't compare to you leaving your baby and girlfriend because you can't handle being a dad" I said

"Oh really being jealous about a relationship and tattling on your own blood when they're pregnant which lead to her getting raped and losing her kid is comparable now?"

"She was raped?" I asked

"You didn't know that? How do you think she lost the kid?" Edward asked

"Whatever Edward I don't want to see you again. Maybe you can see Renesmee when you prove to me you can be a good father" I said as I picked up Renesmee and her things

"And where the hell is the doctor I know you didn't leave us to go to school for two years and a half years" I said

"My father had to go into surgery and I've been interning here so he let me stay to talk to you. I saw your number on the sheet"

"Whatever" I said before leaving

"Hi baby are you okay?" I asked Nessie when we entered the apartment "Mommy was so scared"

"I'm okay" she said as I laid her on the couch "I have milkies please?"

"Yes right after Mommy puts her stuff away" I said as I put my purse in the guest room

I let Nessie nurse while I watched television. Rosalie didn't come at five with Jasper like she said she would. She ended up coming at eight and by then Nessie was already asleep.

"I thought you were coming at five" I said when Rosalie returned

"Jasper doesn't want to see you yet so he met up with me after work and we went out" Rosalie said

"Why doesn't he want to see me?" I asked "What happened to you isn't my fault"

"That's not what he thinks probably because it happened about three minutes after I got kicked out" Rosalie said "You know they took my father's watch too? The one that Jasper gave me when I moved here"

"Out of words huh?" Rosalie said when I was silent "It's okay I know you don't care. I'm going to bed-"

"Rosalie I care and I'm sorry about what happened to you. I know you were raped. And I feel so bad but you shouldn't continue to make me feel bad"

"You're making yourself feel bad, our whole family is shocked about what you did to me. I may be the mean one but I would never kick you out on the street" she said before walking down the hallway

"How come you never told me you were speaking to Edward?"

Rosalie stopped but she didn't turn around "He didn't want to speak to you he told me you two broke up. His twin sister had made a few outfits for me and I modeled some of her clothes that's how we got in touch"

"You don't think it would be nice for him to be a father?"

"But you just rejected him when he said he wanted to see Renesmee" Rosalie said

"How do you know that?"

"He joined Jasper and I for dinner" Rosalie said before going into her room

I completely forgot to pay at the hospital yesterday so the next afternoon I went to the hospital hoping Edward isn't here. Nessie's in daycare.

Rosalie came with me because she wants to know if they're still accepting interns so Jasper can join.

"Couldn't get enough of me Bella?" Edward asked as he walked over to us when he saw us at the desk.

"I'm actually here t-"

"So this is Bella bro?" A very tall brown hair blue eyed young man asked as he walked over to us "And who is this?" He asked eyeing Rosalie

"Yes Em this is Bella and this is her cousin Rosalie the one Alice met. Rosalie Bella this is my older brother Emmett"

"Pleasure to meet you Rosalie" Emmett said as he took Rosalie's hand and kissed it after he shook my hand "I feel like I've seen your picture a few times in H&M"

"You probably have I modeled for them last month" Rosalie said

Edward rolled his eyes at Emmett "If you're here to pay the bill I already took care of that"

"Why?"

"This is when you say thank you Edward" Edward said

"Whatever let's go Rosalie"

"Can you find your father for me I need to ask him a question" Rosalie asked Emmett

"Oh well he's busy right now but I'm sure whatever it is we can take care of that for you" Emmett said

"I just want to know if you're still accepting interns my brother is interested" Rosalie said

"Okay we're still accepting interns are you interested too?"

"No I have to travel a lot for modeling so I would miss a lot of days" Rosalie said

"Edward always misses days" Emmett said

"Emmett why don't you go do inventory?" Edward asked

"Fuck you I did it yesterday it's your turn" Emmett said "So Rosalie are you going to put my number in your phone?"

"Why not?" Rosalie asked before taking her phone out

"Rosalie can I come over tonight?" Edward asked "The game is on and my mom is in charge of the television. I'll bring Emmett"

"Sure if you don't mind Bella and the baby" Rosalie said

"Rosalie please" I said

"Its just television and pizza Bella calm down. Bye boys" Rosalie said before walking to the elevator

Emmett blew Rosalie a kiss as the doors closed and Rosalie blew one back.

"You're not really into that goofball are you?" I asked

"I am actually I need a little fun in my life especially now that you're in my house with all your drama" Rosalie said "I'm also going to Hong Kong in a few days so maybe some sex will make me feel better"

I looked at her shocked "You can still stay in my house Bella don't worry"

"You're still having sex?" I asked

"I haven't since I was raped but I'm all for it" Rosalie said

After I got Renesmee from daycare I let her watch television in the living room. Rosalie ordered some pizzas before Jasper came.

I heard Jasper and Rosalie mumbling to each other in Italian. Rosalie is telling Jasper to be nice to me especially in front of Nessie,

"Hi Bella" Jasper said

"Hi" I said

"She looks a lot like you" Jasper said smiling at Renesmee

"Yep but she acts just like Edward" I said as I stood up with Renesmee in my arms when she started whining

"Excuse me I should put her down for bed" I said before heading to the guest room

"Where's Renesmee?" Edward asked as he walked in with Emmett

"She's sleeping" I said

"She knows who I am right? She said you showed her a picture or something"

"That was a while ago I didn't think she'd remember" I said getting frustrated

"Well I brought her something" he said holding up a bag

"Well I can show it to her tomorrow-"

As if on cue Nessie came out of the guest room rubbing her eyes "Mommy the TV woke me up" she whined

"I'm sorry baby come lets go back to-"

"Hey Renesmee you remember me?" Edward asked as he crouched down to her level after walking past me

"Yeah" she said "You're my daddy"

I rolled my eyes, how could she call him that?

"I noticed the Frozen t-shirt you had on and I bought you this" Edward said before pulling out a stuffed toy of the reindeer from the movie

"It's Sven! Look Mommy!"

"Say thank you" I said

"Thank you!" Renesmee said before hugging Edward. Edward hugged her back and I can tell he feels a connection to her.

"Okay come time for bed"

"Noooo! I want to stay with Daddy!" Nessie cried as I picked her up

"I can sit with her until she falls asleep" Edward said

"Okay" I said as I checked Renesmee's diaper "And change her diaper too"

"Why isn't she potty trained? She's two!" Edward asked rudely

"Well maybe if I had someone to help me these last two and a half years, I'd get to it quicker" I snapped as I gave her to him

"Have fun" Emmett said as he watched Edward walk down the hallway

Rosalie's POV:

Bella's still very much mad at Edward so about twenty minutes into the game she went to bed. Then Edward left so now it's just Emmett, Jasper, and I.

"I should get going" Jasper said to me in Italian as he turned to me "Send him home do not do anything with him that you'll regret. I'll see you tomorrow and Mom and Dad's"

"I'm fine Jasper" I said in Italian

"I guess I should go to" Emmett said before turning to me after Jasper left

"You don't have to" I said as I turned the television off

Emmett leaned into me and kissed me. I leaned into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him on top of me as I laid down on the couch. I pulled off his shirt before our tongues fought for dominance roughly. He pulled my top off and I undid the front of my bra before pulling it off. I kissed his neck as he left a trail of kisses on my chest. I moaned in pleasure before unzipping his pants.

He pulled his pants and boxers down before leaning my head towards his erection. It was then that I had a flashback. To when they all made me do this and then laid me on the floor ripped off my panties and took turns raping me.

"What's wrong? I'm sorry I just thought you wanted to you don't have to" Emmett mumbled

"You didn't do anything wrong" I said as I put my clothes back on "But I should go to bed"

"So you're not mad?" he asked as I walked him to the door after we got dressed

"No" I said before kissing him "I'll call you"

I guess I'm not as ready as I thought I was.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV:

Rosalie left a note on the fridge saying she went to her parents house this morning. Maybe they make her feel better or something.

"Come on baby let's get ready for daycare. I don't want any crying this morning okay? I'm coming back"

"Can Daddy come?" Nessie asked as I changed her diaper

"Maybe I'll talk to him" I lied as I got her dressed in a white sweater with jeans and white uggs that Cat bought her. I hate how she loves him so much already. He hasn't been here I have.

"I want milkies" Nessie whined as I picked her up. Today I've decided that it's time to wean Nessie off of breastfeeding so now we're just going to do it every night and maybe after daycare. I threw out her pacifiers and she hasn't even noticed.

"I'll get you milk" I said as I took her to the kitchen. I made Nessie a sippy cup with almond milk in it and handed it to her. I should've weaned her when she was younger but it was hard to ignore her crying especially with the other models in the house.

Nessie pointed to me and shook her head. "Try it baby it's good. If you drink that you can have Mommy's milk after daycare"

Renesmee frowned but she tried it and she liked it I think she was just trying to act like she didn't because she's stubborn. Just like her father.

Renesmee fell asleep on our way to daycare so there was no drama. I went straight to work. I have a photo shoot for sephora and I'll be modeling their eye shadow. It's a little embarrassing because I have to be topless. With all the money I'm earning I can help Rosalie pay for some of her condo if she continues to let me stay,

"Excuse me?" I asked the lady that's doing my makeup

"Yes?"

"What time should I be finished?"

"Four o'clock" she said

I'm going to have to ask Rosalie to pick Renesmee up from daycare. Hopefully she's coming home soon.

"May I have my phone please? I have to make arrangements for someone to pick up my daughter" I said

"Of course" the owner Sophia said to me as she grabbed my purse and handed it to me

I dialed Rosalie's number and she answered on the third ring "Bouno Sera Isabella" Rosalie's mother Liliana said to me in Italian

"Bouno Sera is Rosalie there?"

"Yes here she is"

"Bella what do you want?" Rosalie asked "I'm about to go to therapy"

"When you're finished with therapy can you pick up Renesmee from daycare?" I asked

"No I'll still be in therapy. Why don't you ask Edward?"

"Why the hell would I let him pick up my daughter who he's made no effort to see for two years. He can't be alone with her"

"Well I don't know Bella I can't get her, this therapy is mandatory"

"Rosalie I'm begging you"

"Just like how I begged you to plead with Ricky to let me stay but you didn't" Rosalie snapped before hanging up

I sighed and frowned when Rosalie texted me Edward's number. I'd rather pay one of the workers here to get Renesmee than him.

"Is there anyway I could leave for twenty minutes to get my daughter and bring her back here?" I asked Sophia

"If it's really an emergency yes you may" Sophia said "We'll have to deduct some of your payment though"

"Okay" I said "Thank you"

Edward called me while I was on my way to pick up Renesmee in a cab.

"Hello?"

"Bella it's me Edward"

"How did you get my number?"

"Your cousin gave it to me after I begged" he said

"What is it?" I asked

"I wanted to know if I can see Renesmee tonight?"

"No you can't I have plans with her" I lied "And before you start seeing her I believe you owe me quite a lot of child support"

"That's what I wanted to talk about as well, maybe sort out visitation"

"Oh hell no. You will not be alone with her not until I can trust you" I said as I paid the taxi driver and got out the car

"I want to be in her life now-"

"Do you have an apartment?"

"No I live with my parents and brother but they are giving the house to my siblings and I before they move to Alaska. You can come over and meet them if you want" Edward said

"Yeah I'll meet them without Renesmee first" I said as I entered Renesmee's daycare

"Mommy look what I made!" Renesmee said as she ran to me with a bracelet with her name on it

"Oh wow baby good job! That's so pretty" I said to her as I picked her up with my free hand and kissed her cheek

"Can I speak to her?" Edward asked

"No you can't" I said

"Well tonight can I come over so we can talk?" Edward asked

"Yeah but you should ask Rosalie. I have to go, see you tonight" I said before hanging up

After we finished my photoshoot I took Renesmee to Rosalie's.

Rosalie was home when we got back. She's sitting at the kitchen island eating a banana.

"Did Edward pick up Renesmee?" She asked

"No I got her" I said "He's coming tonight though"

"I know he told me" Rosalie said as she lifted Renesmee into her lap when Nessie ran to her

"Did you have fun at daycare?" Rosalie asked Renesmee in Italian

Renesmee nodded before Rosalie handed her a banana and sat her down in the chair next to her.

"So you're going to therapy?" I asked

"My parents are forcing me to" Rosalie said "Listen I have a date with Emmett tonight so I won't be at the house when Edward is here"

"Did you two sleep together?"

"No I couldn't" Rosalie said "I'm off to Hong Kong early in the morning too so if someone calls for me tell them"

"Okay" I said "When will you be back?"

"Next week" she said as she ran her finger through Renesmee's hair "You and Edward made a really pretty baby"

"Thank you" I said

"I wonder what my son would've looked like" Rosalie said as she put some of her long hair behind her ears. Glaring at me the whole time "I'll be back at nine" she said as she grabbed her purse

"Rosalie. I can help with some of the rent for this place now" I said "I could even afford a small place in Port Angeles"

"My parents are paying for most of it don't worry about just put some food in the fridge every now and then" Rosalie said "And I moved into one of those small apartments in Port Angeles when I got kicked out you don't want to leave there it's awful. Some people even broke into my apartment. You can stay until you can afford a nice place" she said before leaving

I really miss when Rosalie used to smile and be happy most of the time. I don't know what to do though. If I could go back I would.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward's POV:

I'm giving Bella five grand for child support and I really hope she'll let me be with Renesmee more. I know it's a long shot but I want to be with Bella again. I still care about her.

"I'm guessing Renesmee is asleep?" I asked as I entered the apartment

"Yes she's out cold" Bella said "She had a very eventful day today"

"That's good. I brought you two something" I said as I gave Bella the envelope

"How much is in here?" she asked

"Five grand"

"From you or your parents?" Bella asked

"Both of us" I said as we sat down on the couch

"Alright Edward so if I were to let you have Renesmee alone when would this be?"

"Maybe every other weekend. She can come for dinner spend some time with my family and you'll get her Saturday night and then eventually Monday from daycare"

Bella rolled her eyes "Well before any of that happens I'd like to meet your parents and see the house. I also think we should start with you just taking her to the park across the street or the ice cream shop"

"When can that happen?"

"Maybe tomorrow. I guess you can go home now" Bella said as she stood up

"Wait. What about us?"

"What about us Edward? Nothing will ever go on between us again! We're finished after how you treated me"

"I still care about you! I'm sorry-"

"I don't care Edward! Get out please, call tomorrow"

"I left because I was scared! You were being a bi-jerk and Renesmee was always crying. I wasn't ready and if you had been more responsible with your birth control we'd still be together!"

"These are all things you could've said before you left. Now get the hell out" she snapped

I signed and left the house. Bella's still stubborn as hell but I'll get to her eventually.

"Hey" Rosalie said as she got out the elevator "How'd it go?"

"I can see Nessie tomorrow. So how'd it go with my brother?"

"It was fun actually we went out to dinner and then we went to a party. He's a nice guy" Rosalie said

"I'm glad you think so" I said "See you tomorrow I guess"

"Good night Edward"' she said

"Good night Rosalie" I said as I got into the elevator

Bella's POV:

Rosalie came in about two minutes after Edward left.

"Hey" I said as I got up from the couch "How was your date?"

"It was excellent actually he's a really nice guy" Rosalie said as she took her coat off

"How old is he anyway?"

"He's almost twenty-six" Rosalie said

"I thought you liked younger guys so you can control them" I said trying to hold a conversation with her

"I did until I realized I can control any guy" Rosalie said "You know he went to jail once? For only a few days"

"What did he do?"

"He ran away from the cops on the highway or something" Rosalie said "It made me remember when I spent two nights at the police station"

Flashback:

Fifteen year old Bella now has three teeth knocked out, her face is a mess all swollen and bloody, her stomach is killing her and Carmen continuing to kick her isn't helping.

Bella just closes her eyes hoping that she'll black out. She knows this fight will be on the internet soon and she really doesn't care to be honest.

"Bella!" Rosalie screamed as she pushed the many people observing their fight away before pushing Carmen away from her cousin

Rosalie punched Carmen in the face and knocked her to the ground. Carmen's bigger than Rosalie and she got right back up and punched Rosalie in the nose.

The bloody nosed blonde steadied herself and put her leg around Carmen's to knock the brunette to the ground.

As soon as Carmen was on the ground Rosalie got on top of Carmen and began to punch her and bang her head against the ground. Rosalie was mad and every time she looked at Bella she got even more angry.

"Don't! Ever! Touch! My! Cousin! Again!" Rosalie screamed with every punch "Do you hear me?"

Carmen must've nodded because Rosalie helped Bella up and started to walk her home.

The police came for Rosalie at her house. They said she was being charged with attempted murder. Carmen got the same charge.

Bella found out the next day.

Rosalie was only there for two days but it was the scariest two days of both Bella and Rosalie's life. Bella showed the police the video to show that Rosalie was just trying to help and Rosalie was given probation for six months.

End of Flashback

"I still can't believe you did that for me" I whispered

"I wasn't going to let anyone mess with you Bella, I thought you felt the same" she sad sadly

I took her hand "Rosalie I love you, I really really do and I'm so sorry I told on you if I could go back I would. I promise I would but it's not my fault they did that to you, sure if I didn't tell it wouldn't have happened but it would've happen to some other girl in a different situation. Look at you Rosalie you're a rising supermodel, you're going to be something"

Rosalie shook her head and wiped the tears that fell from her eyes "But I would've had my son here" she said before she began to cry into her hands

I wrapped my arms around her and brought her close.

"It's going to be okay Rose. I promise I'll help how ever I can"

I held Rosalie's shoulders when we parted "Are you going to call me while you're away?"

"I'm going to be really busy-"

"Rosalie please this is going to be good for us. I want us to go back to the way we were" I said

"That will never happen. Even though I want it to" Rosalie sniffed

"Why?" I asked

"Because everytime I see how you interact with Renesmee it reminds me of what I would've had with my son. I let you stay here because I knew eventually we'd work everything out but as far as it going back to the way it was, I don't know Bella" Rosalie said "I'll call you when I land, kiss the baby for me"

Rosalie went to her room and I went to mine. I'm not upset because I know I can work things out with her slowly. It'll be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

THE NEXT MORNING:

"Good morning" I said to Renesmee as I lifted her up into my arms and checked her diaper "Oh you're all dry today, come on let's go potty like a big girl"

"Where's cousin?" Renesmee asked as I untapped her diaper

"She went bye byes to go on an airplane. She'll be back soon" I said as I lifted her up onto the toilet

"No! No!" Renesmee whined "I'll fall Mommy I'll fall!" She cried

"Honey you're okay you're not going to fall in I'm holding you. Can you go pee or poop for Mommy?"

"No!" Renesmee cried

"If you go potty in your diaper as soon as you get off the toilet you're going to timeout" I said sternly "If you go pee I'll give you a cookie"

Renesmee smiled and about a minute later she peed. "Oh you're such a big girl. Mommy's going to buy you big girl underwear and a potty chair today"

After Renesmee was dressed in a pink winter dress with leggings and boots I made her oatmeal for breakfast with her cookie on the side.

"I want my paci" Renesmee said when she finished eating

"Baby you're a big girl now you don't need your paci anymore. Come on let's get your coat on" I said as I wiped her face before putting her pink coat on

"But I want it!" Renesmee cried as I put her on my hip

"Nessie stop. You can't have your pacifiers anymore"

I got my purse and everything ready before leaving the apartment and getting a cab. Thankfully Renesmee stopped her tantrum and fell asleep on the ride to daycare.

After I dropped her off I went to my casting call for a ZARA convention that needs models. I like this one better because there are also male models and I don't feel as much pressure. It's still a bit embarrassing when you have to be in your underwear in front of people you don't know.

The guy standing next to me as we were being measured decided to start conversation.

"Nervous?" he asked

"Not really. You?" I can barely focus on his eyes, he is so gorgeous with full muscles and light brown skin. He's definitely Native American.

"Nope. I usually do stuff like this, I'm guessing you're the runway type?"

"Oh no I do print work actually" I said as I put my arms up so the lady could measure my bust area

"That's good, I do a bit of both. Whatever I can to support my kid. Single father and everything"

He's cute and we something in common I thought

"You have a child?" I asked

"Yes my son's name is Seth he's almost three" he said

"I have a daughter too" I said "She'll be three in five months"

"Her father is lucky"

"Oh the father isn't involved. I've been raising her alone" I said

We would've been able to talk more but the director interrupted, "Okay I need all models to stand against the wall we're picking models now!"

The guy I spoke to is named Jacob, we both got a call back and he decided to join me for coffee.

"So Bella would you like you to go out sometime? Me, you and our kids?" he asked

"That's sounds fun but I can't just let anyone be around my daughter. I'm sure you understand"

"Yes of course so I was thinking, maybe next week after the convention we could to dinner?"

"I'd like that" I said "I don't get out a lot"

"Really? You look like you do"

"Well I used to go out a lot with my cousin, we used to model under the same company and go to parties" I said

"Why don't you do that now?"

"It's a long story" I said

"I have time"

"Maybe I'll tell you at dinner" I said as I got up "I have to pick up my daughter from daycare soon and I still have to go shopping. See you soon"

"It was a pleasure Bella" Jacob said his gorgeous brown eyes shining.

After I bought the much needed potty training supplies for Renesmee along with a blanket for her to replace her pacifier I caught a cab to her daycare. Edward called me as soon as I we got to the condo.

"Hi Bella how was your day?"

"Fine" I said as I put Renesmee down and turned on the television for her

"You're not going to ask me how my day was?"

"No because I don't care how idiots that leave their family spend their time" I said as I went to the kitchen

"That's a low blow and you know it Bells. I don't judge you about what you did to Rosalie"

"Because it's none of your business Edward, what do you want?"

"My mother has invited you to dinner with my family this weekend. She'd also love it if you brought Renesmee"

"I'll think about. I'd rather meet them without Renesmee or speak to your mother on the phone" I said as I made Renesmee a sippy cup of almond milk and handed it to her

"Thank you Mommy" Nessie said "You're welcome baby"

"That can be arranged" Edward said

"Okay. Are you still coming today?"

"Yes I'm on my way. I'm taking her to the movies"

"I didn't say you could take her that far Edward, you better text me all of your whereabouts" I said

"I will geez"


	7. Chapter 7

Edward's POV:

I rolled my eyes as Bella continued her ten minute long speech about Renesmee's needs.

"Alright alright, Bella I get it I will take care of her" I said as I took the diaper bag

"Well you haven't made any efforts to do that so I wouldn't notice. I can't even believe I'm letting you do this"

"But you left Rose with her?"

"Rosalie is responsible" Bella said as she brushed some of Nessie's hair out of her face "Do you even know when her birthday is?"

"April second" I said "I didn't forget"

"You forgot more important things actually" Bella mumbled

"What?"

"Nothing. Baby have fun with your father okay?" Bella asked "Give me a kiss"

I picked up Renesmee when she walked over to me "We're going to see Inside Out" I said

"Yay!" Renesmee cried

"Have fun" Bella said with a an eye roll as we walked away

If only Bella would just believe me when I say I'm going to be a good father to Nessie and eventually an amazing husband to her.

Bella's POV:

I decided to start a short story while I was in the house alone. It's about an alcoholic mother to three children. It's loosely based off of my life.

Its weird that Nessie is gone with Edward. I already feel replaced in a way but I do not want to go to court with him.

About twenty minutes after Edward and Nessie left, someone ringed the bell to the apartment.

"Already can't get her to stop crying Edward?" I asked myself as I got up to answer the bell "Who is it?"

The woman answered in a language I don't understand but I recognize it as Bulgarian and Bulgaria is where Rosalie and Jasper's father is from, "I'm sorry Rosalie isn't here right now, she'll be back in a week"

"May I come leave message for her?" She asked in English

"Of course" I said before buzzing her in

"Bella?" The lady said as she walked in

"Yes how do you know?" I asked

"Rosalie talked you" she said in a strong accent before handing me a letter "Tell her call me"

I nodded and locked the door when she left.

I don't want to be nosy but I need to know what's in this letter. I can easily get a new letter before Rosalie comes back.

A text from Edward stopped me,

Renesmee went No. 2 in the toilet just now she said I should tell you

I put the letter down. Did I just miss a milestone with my daughter because I let her spend time with the jerk that left her?

Tell her I'm proud of her and that I'll take her somewhere special tomorrow. Text me when the movie ends.

He didn't answer but I saw that he read the text before the telephone rang. It was a girl named Alice. I've heard Edward mention her name before I think.

"Hello?" I said

"Hi is Rosalie there?" she said

"No she's in Hong Kong I can leave a message though"

"Who are you?" She asked "Are you one of her modeling friends?"

"No I'm her cousin Bella" I said

"Oh my gosh I can't believe we haven't met I'm Edward's twin Alice! I'm creating my own store soon and I need Rose to try on a few clothing samples do you think I could leave them at the apartment tomorrow? I'd love to meet you and the adorable niece Edward has been babbling about"

"Sure come over around five?" I asked

"That's perfect. See you then" she said

"Alright see you" I said before hanging up

I opened Rosalie's letter. The writing portion was written in Bulgarian so I couldn't read it but I completely understood the picture and the words "He's in Pakistan"

In the picture was a daunting man with dark blonde hair and brown eyes, he's pushing a stroller with a little girl in it. The child definitely isn't his but I wonder who this man is.

Was that lady some kind of private investigator? What is Rosalie up to?

Edward's POV:

"I know you're tired" I said as I lifted Renesmee into my arms before we left the theater "Did you like the movie?"

"Yeah" Renesmee said as she tucked her head in the crook of my neck

"That's good maybe we can go again sometime with Mommy" I said

"You're not going to leave me?" Renesmee asked

"No honey I'm not going anywhere okay? I'm sorry I left" I said "You want a milkshake?"

"Mmmmhmmm" she said

"But I don't want you to leave" Renesmee said as I put her down in front of Rosalie's door. She's bouncing of excitement from the milkshake we shared

"I'll come back next time" I said before Bella opened the door

"Edward I said to text me when the movie was over! I was worried sick!" Bella said as she picked up Renesmee

"I had fun Mommy!" Renesmee said

"That's good baby-what's wrong with you? What did you feed her?" She asked glaring at me

"We had one milkshake to share" I said "No harm. We also had burgers"

Bella shook her head and said something to Renesmee in Italian

Renesmee turned to me "Bye Daddy!"

"Bye Nessie" I said before kissing her forehead "I thought you weren't going to teacher her that because I don't speak it"

"Well I changed my mind" Bella said

"So will you come meet my parents now? And my sister?"

"I guess. Send me a date and time and I'll bring Renesmee" Bella said "If your parents offend me I'm leaving"

"It's a deal. Goodnight my Bella" I said before walking away

"You can't call me that anymore!"

I took a taxi back to the large house my family and I share (the Cullen house). I raise an eyebrow in shock when I see Alice's Porsche in the driveway.

"Edward! Edward is that you?" I heard Alice say as I locked the door behind me and headed upstairs to the lounge.

"Yes it-" I'm cut off when Alice jumps into my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist.

"I missed you so much!" Alice said before kissing my cheek "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did but I'm not looking forward to all of the bullshit you and Emmett are going to get into together" I said as I put her down

"Oh please you're just jealous because we're close" Emmett said as he came downstairs in white sweatpants "I like you hair long Alice you should leave it like that"

Alice's hair that is usually short by her chin now goes a little past her shoulders.

"I'm actually thinking about cutting it. I think I'll ask Rose to do it- Em when your phone blinks like that it means it's ringing"

Emmett looked down at his blinking pocket "Oh yeah I turned it on silent. It's Rosalie" he said before answering the phone "Hi beautiful"

Alice gasped "Is that my Rosalie on the phone?"

"She's not yours Alice" I said

"Edward you introduced them? You're supposed to be helping Emmett with football! Why does he have to date my friend? You can't find someone your age and not six years younger than you?"

"Emmett threw himself into the conversation Bella and I were having, Rosalie just also happened to be there" I said as I sat down on the couch "And Em has football tryouts tomorrow"

"Em I wanna talk to her too" Alice said

"I miss you too. Here Alice wants to talk to you" Emmett

Alice snatched Emmetts phone out of his hand "Rosalie Lillian why didn't you tell me you were dating my big brother? You should've told me as soon as it happened! Is it serious? Oh okay, so can I meet your brother now? We should go on a double date!"

"Oh hell no! Meet her brother before you make plans" Emmett said before turning to me "How was Renesmee?"

"We had a lot of fun. Bella said that she'll come for dinner with Renesmee. You know she taught Renesmee Italian? And she promised she wouldn't"

"Well you did leave Edward. You should've told me before I would've helped you"

"Em you were in basketball training then and Alice was doing her thing" I said

"But you left Bella with the baby Edward. An apology isn't going to cut it. You look immature dude, fix things. Especially if you want her back" Emmett said

Before I could say anything Alice interrupted, "Rosalie said she'll call you tomorrow night and that she appreciates your offer to pick her up from the airport but she said she's coming in at three o'clock in the morning"

"So that's my lady I'll come get her. I'll tell her tomorrow. I'm going to bed" Emmett said as he took his phone from Alice

"Goodnight" I said

 **Hey guys. I want to say thank you to those of you who have been supporting me and not leaving hateful comments. I try to ignore haters but I can't help but feel bad sometimes. If there are a whole bunch of rude comments under his chapter I'm going to delete this story. I have a lot of other stores so check those out!**


	8. Chapter 8

Edward's POV:

 _Nightmare:_

 _"You're always on your phone Edward! What happened to family? You rarely help me with Nessie!" Bella cried over four month old Renesmee's screaming_

 _"Bella I do help you! I help you with the seven hours I work for you two!"_

 _"Do you think I'm stupid Edward? Every night I wake up you aren't in bed with me! What are doing? Why are you always leaving?"_

 _"I can't talk with her crying. I'll be back soon" Edward said before leaving the studio apartment when his phone began to ring_

 _Edward curses under his breath when he realizes Royce is calling him again._

 _"Royce this really isn't a good time" Edward said_

 _"Oh Edward" Royce said with a laugh "What's wrong with you man? You know I hate being the bad guy. You owe us a lot of doe. So I want you to bring your ass down to Cali or me and my boss are going to pay Bella and that baby a visit"_

 _"I'll go to the cops" Edward said_

 _"Look out the window Edward" Royce said_

 _Edward looks out the window by the elevator to see Demetri and Aro. Royce's henchmen._

 _"Do you think I'm joking Eddy? Don't play with me"_

 _End of Nightmare_

Edward's POV:

5 AM

I can't stop thinking about it. No one in my family knows the truth. Alice knows I was a drug dealer before I met Bella but she doesn't know everything. I had no choice but to leave Bella. I did it for her and if I tell her the truth I fear Royce will find his way back to me. I want to be a father. It killed me everyday I was gone thinking about how big Nessie was getting. I've already missed two of her birthdays I will not miss more.

Bella's POV:

SATURDAY:

"You're so beautiful. You know that?" I asked Renesmee as we relaxed in bed. I'm so tired Nessie and I are just chilling in bed today. I'm still in my sweatpants and t-shirt and Nessie's in her Disney princess footie pajamas.

"I'm a beautiful princess like Mommy. You a queen now" Nessie said as I brushed some of her hair out of her face with my hand

"Why are you getting so big? How old are you now?"

"I'm two and half" she said "Mommy Daddy doesn't have red hair, why do I?" she asked

"You have Mommy's mommy's hair" I said "You're named after her you know. Renee is your grandmas name and Esme is your father's mother's name. That's how we made up Renesmee"

"Where is she?"

"She's is Florida. That's where Mommy grew up. We'll see her again soon. Maybe we'll move back there"

"What about my Daddy?"

"Your Daddy is...confusing" I said "Or we can move somewhere else far away. Once Mommy's writing career gets set"

"But what about cousin?" Renesmee asked "Will she come?"

"No but she can visit us" I said "Your Daddy's sister is coming soon"

Nessie gave me a confused look "Why?"

"She's dropping off something for cousin" I said as I got out of bed and put Nessie on my hip "Daddy wants us to meet his family at his house. Do you want to go?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah? I think we're going tomorrow" I said as I open the refrigerator "Let's go grocery shopping and then we'll come back and get ready for your aunt"

Alice's POV:

I'm so excited for our big dinner tomorrow. I've even invited Jasper, it's too bad Rosalie is working.

I smile as I walk up to Rosalie's apartment and ringed her bell.

Bella just buzzed me in and I went upstairs on the elevator. The cutest little toddler answered the door for me.

"Hi!" I said as I crouched down to her level "You must be Renesmee. I'm your Auntie Alice"

"You look like Daddy" Renesmee said

"I'm your Daddy's sister. We're twins actually" I said "Can I come in?"

"Yeah" Renesmee said as she opened the door wider and I saw Bella setting up pizza at the table

"Bella! It's so nice to finally meet you!" I said as I stood up and walked over to her before hugging her

"You're so pretty!" I said as we parted

"Thank you so are you" Bella said as she got Renesmee settled with pizza at the island "You can leave Rosalie's stuff in her bedroom I'm not allowed in there"

"She's still being a grouch to you?" I asked

"Yes she is" Bella said "She hasn't spoken to me since she left"

"She'll get there" I said "I think she's already forgiven you she just hasn't forgiven the men that raped her"

"Maybe your brother will help"

"Emmett is such a goofball I'm surprised Rosalie is into him" I said "So are you excited for dinner? Jasper is coming"

"Why is Jasper coming?" Bella asked

"Rosalie introduced us. She promised she would sooner but I made her send me his information once I found out she was dating Emmett" I said "Jasper and I have a lot in common"

"That's good" Bella said

"So what about you? Do you plan on patching things up with Edward?"

"No definitely not" Bella said

"Bella I hope you know that Edward didn't leave you two out of spite. He had reason" I said

"Well he hasn't said anything to me" Bella said "I've already met someone else"

"Another model?"

"Yes actually" Bella said "He's a father too. Please don't tell Edward"

"I won't. I have to go to work so I'm going to put these in Rosalie's room and then I'll go"

Bella is really nice and Nessie's a sweetheart. It would be great if they moved into the house when Mom and Dad move out. If Rosalie and Emmett stay together they could move in too and maybe even Jasper with me. One happy family.

But I'm dreaming too much, Edward probably won't tell Bella and I certainly won't. With Rose's PTSD she'll probably break up with Emmett soon. Bella seems pretty set on this model boy too so we'll see how it goes.

Rosalie's POV:

Hong Kong has been great I did a runway show this morning and I had a photoshoot earlier. Now I'm relaxing in my hotel talking to Emmett.

"I'm coming home tomorrow" I said to him as I laid down in bed "I finished all my work"

"Really what time?" Emmett asked

"I'm not sure" I said

"Oh that's too bad we're having this big family dinner tomorrow night. Bella, Renesmee, Edward, Alice, and Jasper will be there. Oh and our parents"

"Oh that's sounds interesting. I don't think I should meet your parents yet though. At least not as someone dating you"

"You mean as my girlfriend?" He asked

"Am I your girlfriend?" I asked

"Of course you are. You can meet my parents whenever you want no pressure" Emmett said

"Did Alice tell you?" I asked

"Tell you what?"

"Tell you that I was gang raped. I'm just asking because Jasper is going to tell your parents and you tomorrow and give them reasons why we shouldn't be seeing each other"

Emmett was silent. So Alice didn't say anything.

"Rosalie...Rosalie I'm so sorry. Is that why you got upset that other time?"

"Yes. It's just hard for me to do that again. I totally understand if we won't work now-"

"No it's fine I promise. I would never make you do anything you don't want to. I'm so sorry"

"It's okay" I said "I just have to go to therapy"

"How's that going?"

"Good" I lied "Listen I'll call you tomorrow so I can hear all about this dinner. I should go to sleep"

"Alright good night" Emmett said "I can't wait to see you"

"See you" I said before hanging up


	9. Chapter 9

Edward's POV:

"I'm so excited!" Alice said as we set up in the dining room. Alice is dressed in a casual pink dress. I'm in a white button shirt with light blue jeans.

"Please don't embarrass me in front of her Alice" I said

"I already met her and the baby yesterday Edward. I was dropping off Rosalie's stuff" Alice said

"How was it?" Mom asked. She's dressed in a sleeveless black dress.

"Oh it was great Bella is so nice!" Alice said as she put wine glasses on the table "Oh wait Bella's twenty she can't drink"

"It's fine Alice" Mom said "What is taking Emmett and your father so long?"

"Dad is working late and apparently Rosalie is coming in now from China so Emmett is picking her up"

"Is she coming?" Alice asked

"Maybe I don't know" I said

"Oh I can't wait to see your mini me Edward" Mom said

"Mom she doesn't look like me" I said "Don't get disappointed when you see her"

"She can't be all Bella" Mom said before the doorbell rang

"That must be Bella!" Alice said before going downstairs. I followed her downstairs and smiled when I saw Bella and Renesmee at the door

Bella's dressed in a beautiful navy blue dress and Renesmee is wearing a white shirt with a pink frilly skirt.

"Daddy!" Renesmee cried as she leaned into my arms

"Hey" I said as I put her on my hip "You look so pretty!"

I turned to Bella and leaned down to kiss her cheek. Of course she moved away "I'd love to meet your mother now Edward" she said

"Mom is upstairs! Follow me!" Alice said before the doorbell rang again

I opened the door with my free hand, it's Jasper. He has two separate sets of a dozen white roses in his hands. He's wearing a nice light blue button up and a white blazer with jeans.

"Jasper you're here!" Alice said "You've met my brother"

"Yes it's good to see you again Jasper. Rosalie should be here soon with Emmett" I said

"Oh really? I thought she was too shy" Jasper said before handing Alice one of the roses

Bella's POV:

"Oh Bella your family has some strong genes Renesmee looks just like you! Do you look like your mother?" Esme asked about five minutes later as we sat down at the table. Rosalie, Emmett, and Dr. Carlisle still aren't here. I'm trying not to look at Edward. I almost forgot how handsome he is.

"Yes I just don't have her red hair like Nessie" I said

"You're so cute. Do you like pasta?" Esme asked Renesmee who's in a high chair at the head of the table.

"Yeah. You're pretty" Nessie said

"Oh thank you. Bella would you mind if she called me Grandma?"

Esme seems nice and because I had such a good relationship with my gran, I think it's good for Nessie to have to the same.

"Of course not" I said "Nessie why don't you tell Grandma about the fun things you do in daycare?"

"Hi Jasper!" I heard Rosalie say as she entered the kitchen with Emmett behind her. She's wearing a silk long sleeved red dress.

"Rosalie you just came back from China I know you're tired" Jasper said in Italian

"Well I had to keep an eye on you and your big mouth" Rosalie said in Italian before kissing Jasper's cheek as I stood up

"Hi Bella" Rosalie said in Italian before kissing my cheek "How was the house while I was gone? Did people come for me?"

"Yes Alice did" I said lied in Italian

"Rosalie! You two look great! Come here!" Alice said before hugging Rosalie and then turning to me "You guys have to speak English"

"We wouldn't want to involve you guys in our family drama" Rosalie said

"Rosalie it's so nice to meet you. You're all Emmett talks about lately!"

"Mom please" Emmett said as he pulled out a chair for Rose

"Cousin!" Renesmee cried happily when she saw Rosalie

"Hi sweetie!" Rosalie said "You look so pretty. I missed you"

"I don't think my dad is going to make it he's probably held up at the hospital" Edward said as he sat down

"That's okay" I said

Esme decided to start conversation ten minutes into dinner "So Bella would you be comfortable with Renesmee spending the night or day here? I know you and Edward might have a little tension but I've done all this before I can help" Esme said

"Well it's something I'll have to think about she's never spent the night away from me. I guess the day would be alright" I said

"Okay we should set a date. Edward also tells me you like to write along with modeling?"

"Oh I don't like modeling it just keeps us off the streets. I want to be a writer"

"Have you considered going back to school?"

"I think I will when Nessie goes to preschool next year" I said

"When I had Emmett I took night classes at Washington University to finish my masters. I think that would be good for you" Esme said

"I'll look at the classes. Thank you" I said

"No problem. So Jasper and Rosalie, Alice tells me you two are half Bulgarian?"

"Yes our father is Bulgarian. We speak the language and our father even taught us how to write in it" Jasper said

"My grandmother is Bulgarian. I went to Sofia when I was ten"

"Oh can you speak the language?" Rosalie asked

"I can understand it a bit" Esme said "Rosalie it's so cool that you travel around the world. Is modeling what you want to do?"

"Yes but I also sing and dance ballet a little. I want to go to a talent school" Rosalie said

"That's great" Esme said "So you and Bella are the same age and Jasper you're a bit older than Emmett"

"How old are you?" Jasper asked Emmett

"I'll be twenty-six next week" Emmett said

Jasper eyed Rosalie quickly before looking back at Emmett "Rosalie is twenty. She actually turned twenty not even two months ago"

"Alice is twenty one but I don't question who she dates" Emmett said

"Oh you remind me so much of Emmett when I started dating. He was so overprotective of me" Alice said with a laugh "Emmett how was your football practice?"

"It was great. The coach likes me. A scout from the Seahawks is coming soon" Emmett said

"That's exciting" Rosalie said

"Bella have you ever heard of Disney on Ice?" Edward asked

"I've seen the commercial a few times" I said

"Well I've bought all of us tickets for next week's show" Edward said "It's on Thursday"

"Oh Thursday I have practice all day" Emmett said

"And I'll be in LA" Alice said

"Yeah me too I have an audition" Rosalie said

"Come on guys that's three tickets wasted"

"I know two people you could invite. I don't know about Rose's ticket though" I said

"Bring them. Our cousin is coming to town and she has a son so maybe she can come" Edward said

"Okay. Thank you"

"Don't worry about it" Edward said smiling at me

I ignored him and turned to Esme, "So if Nessie were to stay here where would she sleep?"

"We've had a beautiful room made for her! Come see it. Come to Grandma sweetie" Esme said as she reached her open arms out to Renesmee

Nessie leaned into her arms and Esme secured Nessie onto her hip.

"While you guys do that Alice and I will give Rosalie and Jasper a tour of the house" Emmett said as he stood up


	10. Chapter 10

Rosalie's POV:

"Wow you guys are so blessed to have such a large house with so many memories" I said as Emmett and Alice lead us upstairs to an empty floor with five bedrooms

"Rosalie our house here, in Florida, and in Italy are just as large as this one. And our condo in Bulgaria is very nice. All the rooms were just occupied" Jasper said. Jasper's right our houses were large but my grandparents, aunts, and uncles all lived with us and I never got alone time. I feel like because they all lived with us I got less time with my parents. Everything was always so crazy. If Bella never moved I would still be talking to Renee, who was a second mother to me.

"I know but Emmett and Alice have always lived here. They have so much space for privacy which I got none of" I said as we walked down the hallway.

Edward was in the exchange program at the school Bella went to in Florida. They met when Bella was in eighth grade and Edward was a freshman. Jasper was already taking classes at Emory and I was in school in Bulgaria.

I joined Bella again in freshman year. I went to school with Bella in Italy starting when we were three until we were six. Bella lived with my family and our grandparents. Then we moved to Florida and my parents sent me to a talent school in Bulgaria when I was ten to learn more of my Bulgarian culture. Jasper got to stay in Florida because he was in a special doctoral program.

"I think it's cool that your grandparents stayed with you. Ours have been dead for a while now unfortunately. I was actually kinda lonely sometimes" Emmett said

"Tell me about lonely when your parents ship you out the country. I wanted to stay in Florida with Bella so bad" I said

"Rose you got to study abroad. You got to dance and sing way more than what you did in Florida! You wouldn't have learned all that if you stayed in Florida" Jasper said getting annoyed at me. It's easy for him to say because he got to stay.

"What I'm saying is I wish I had more memories with my parents like you guys" I said "Bulgaria was great but I was lonely"

"And there is nothing wrong with you wanting to stay. You know I went to boarding school in Alaska one year. I wanted to stay there" Emmett said as he lead us down a hallway with family pictures

"Did you study anything special?" Jasper asked. I rolled my eyes "Not everyone's a science prodigy like you Jasper" I thought

"I actual got in on a wrestling scholarship" Emmett said "Alice is the smart one"

"Yes I was never off that honor roll" Alice said proudly

"Me too" Jasper said "Rosalie too but she got off a few times for her fights"

"You use to be a trouble maker?" Emmett asked me looking shocked

"I was a fighter yes. It wasn't like I started it though some girls would mess with me and I'd fight back. I use to fight a lot in Bulgaria"

"I had my own seat in the principal's office" Emmett said with a laugh

"Oh Jasper do you want to see the main floor where we all stay?"

"Sure" Jasper said before following Alice downstairs

Emmett smiled at me "I want to show you something" he said before taking my hand and leading me up another flight of stairs and to a small room. It looks like an art studio. There are paintings, sketches, and photos everywhere.

"Edward doesn't even know about this place. I haven't told Alice either. Only my mom and now you know about this place" Emmett said as he sat down on a small stool in front of an aisle

"Look at this" he said as he waved me over and sat me on his lap

"Oh my gosh" I said as I looked at a beautiful sketch of me. I recognize this from the time I went to Paris with Alice. He just sketched me though. I'm smiling sitting in the grass in front of the Eiffel Tower.

"It's beautiful" I said as I turned to him "Thank you"

"No problem thank you for being my aisle" he said before leaning in to kiss me

"Emmett! Rosalie come we're having dessert!" Esme called from downstairs

Bella's POV:

"Mommy's going as fast as she can Renesmee" I said to a tired Nessie as I took her clothes off before untapping her pull-up before and putting her in a diaper. I put a nightgown on Renesmee before handing her the pink blanket I bought her. I kissed her forehead before going to the kitchen.

"Still awake?" I asked Rosalie who is sitting at the island drinking tea

"I'm still on China time" she said

"Rosalie a Bulgarian woman came to the house asking for you. Who was she? And don't lie to me"

"I don't-"

"Rosalie I'm serious. Are you in trouble? Because if you're in some type of trouble I don't want Nessie around it. We'll leave"

"I hired a private investigator to find the one of the men that raped me. He's the one that took my baby from me. He also fled and never went to jail. She's going to kill him for me-"

"Rose do you hear yourself right now? You need to move on. Is therapy working?"

"No! It's not Bella! He ran away and didn't take responsibility for what he did to me!"

"So you want to kill him for that? You sound crazy Rosalie"

"He killed my son" Rosalie said as she put her cup in the sink

"He has a child I saw the picture" I said "What about her?"

"She's actually isn't even his kid. She's his adopted sister and I'm sure the mother is around"

"If you're going to be committing crimes while I'm here I have to-"

"What? You wanna leave? Go" Rosalie said as she angrily went to the couch to grab her purse before coming back to the island

"Here" Rosalie said as she took her checkbook out "How much do you need?"

"Rose I don't want money from you I want us to be a family again. Please think about this"

"I did. I did a lot Bella and I want justice. It's already settled" Rosalie said before going to her room.

I don't want to move out but if the police come banging Rosalie's door I don't want to be here for that.


	11. Chapter 11

MORNING:

Tonight I'm going on a date with Jacob but it's hard for me to stay positive after Rosalie told me she hired an assassin. Hopefully the event I'm doing later will cheer me up.

"Oh you're such a big girl now using the potty" I said to Nessie as I slipped a pull-up onto her.

"I'm going to Grandma?" Nessie said as I put jeans on her

"No not today baby. You're going to daycare and then...Mommy has to find someone to pick you up" I said as I put her jacket on before putting her on my hip. I'm wearing skinny jeans and a fitted white top with converse. Although I'm used to wearing heels I hate them.

I would ask Rosalie to watch Renesmee but I doubt she wants to talk to me after last night. It's either Edward or Rosalie. If I choose Edward I'll have to tell him I'm going out on a date.

"You want cousin to pick you up from daycare?" I asked Nessie as I grabbed my purse

"Yeah!" Nessie said as we left the guest bedroom

As we entered the kitchen I saw Rosalie straddling Emmett on the couch, kissing him roughly.

"Rosalie" I said as I covered Nessie's eyes

"Oh shit" Rosalie said as she stood up and fixed her shirt "I thought you weren't leaving till nine. Sorry about that"

"It's fine. Listen do you think you can pick up Nessie from daycare today and watch her tonight?" I asked in Italian

"I'd have to bring her to my parents house and if you don't want her to stay there without me she'll have to come to therapy with me. She can stay on my phone or something"

"Okay thanks. You can bring her to therapy if you want-"

"So where are you going to be?"

"Well after work I have a date and I want it to go well" I said "Don't tell you know who"

"I won't but you owe me. I knew you weren't going to go back to him anytime soon" Rosalie said before turning to Emmett "I'm sorry Em don't feel left out"

"It's cool. I love the way it sounds. Bella would you like to join us for breakfast?"

"Thanks for offering but we're picking up breakfast right now. Rose I'll text you the information for her daycare" I said before leaving

After I dropped Nessie off I headed downtown where the convention is. I'm so nervous I've never been a very big fan of conventions. I feel like a statue just being stared at.

The convention is very nice though. There are different tables with all different kinds of clothes and designers. I'm starting in the denim section. I'm wearing a sleeveless light denim romper with black heels.

I'm glad Jacob and I were assigned the same places so we can talk when people aren't around.

"It was so hard leaving Seth this morning with my mom, he was crying" Jacob said

"Oh really? You must be a good dad then"

"I've never thought of it that way. I'm going back to school to study law soon so I'm going to have to get used to him being away from me"

"That's always hard. I'm not ready for Renesmee to go to preschool" I said before being quiet when a group of people walked by

Rosalie's POV:

I look down at the black carpet floor of my therapist, Dr. Shepherd's office when she asked me a question I don't care to answer. Renesmee is sitting in a chair next to me with headphones and Elmo occupying her.

I usually write in my journal a few feelings I had this week and then Dr. Shepherd speaks to me about it. I don't usually speak because I'm still uncomfortable with all this.

"Rosalie I think we've moved from the journal. Why don't you tell me what you want to talk about? We could start with forgiveness perhaps"

"Dr. Shepherd do you think this is working?" I asked as I watched her continue to write in her notebook

"Rosalie you may not see or feel it yet but you are making progress. Now tell me about your cousin. I thought you two weren't getting along"

I sighed before saying, "We have our ups and downs"

"Do you still blame her for what happened?"

I waited a minute before answering "When I see her interact with her daughter I do, because that's what I could've...that's what I would've had with my son"

"Would you like to speak about your son?"

"No" I said quickly "Don't ask me about him again"

She sighed but nodded before writing in her book more, "Does spending time with the child make you happy?"

"Yes" I said

"Have you considered getting a job at a daycare or maybe even teaching dance? You still dance ballet right?"

"Every now and then I'll go back to class. My parents want me to go more"

"How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know. I'm willing to do anything to ignore what happened"

"Rosalie I think you should try to spend more time with children, dance, sing do anything that keeps your mind off of it. Maybe spend more time with your new boyfriend. Does he help?"

"He helped until I told him. Now he looks at me with pity. But he's still a good distraction"

"Do you feel more comfortable opening up to him?"

"I don't know" I said

"Okay well then I want you to call me when you find a good distraction, whether it's children or dance I want you to tell me and we'll move on from there"

Nessie and I went to my parents house for dinner after I finished therapy. I can't get this distraction thing off my mind.

Nessie is sitting on my lap eating shrimp alfredo. She loves my parents.

"Honey you don't want anything?" My father Ivan, said to me in Bulgarian. We've had our ups and downs ever since I came back from Bulgaria. Sure I came back most Summers or they came to me but I never wanted to go. Sometimes it just hurts me that he sent me to Bulgaria and let Jasper stay.

"I ate a lot earlier I'm not hungry" I said in English before kissing Nessie's hair.

"How was therapy? And don't be rude answer me in our language" he said strictly in Bulgarian. Dad still talks to me like I'm a kid. He's still stuck on those pathetic memories.

"It was fine. Why ask me? Why don't you just call her like you always do?" I asked in Bulgarian

"Honey I wouldn't do that if you'd speak to me. I'll do anything you need me to-"

"Dr. Shepherd wants me to go back to ballet" I said

"She does? That's fantastic Rosalie you know the school is still, offering you that scholarship" Mom said

"I don't want to go back there they're only taking me because of what happened to me. Everyone at the school knows" I said

"Then we can look around. Rosalie eventually we'd like to meet your new boyfriend. Maybe you could bring him?"

"I don't know Mom we're not serious" I said as I wiped Renesmee's mouth and stood up with her on my hip "Jasper is dating Emmett's sister now so maybe both of us can come"

"That would be nice" mom said as she took Nessie from me and rocked her "Are you two sleeping over?"

"I don't see why not I just have to call my agent he said it's important. Something about a job" I said in Italian before excusing myself

Bella's POV:

I went back to Jacob's house after the convention

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jacob asked me between rough kisses as we laid down on his bed while slowly lifting my shirt above my hips

"Yes" I said as I undid my belt and pulled my jeans down before kicking them off. Jacob left a trail of kisses on my stomach as her reached under my t-shirt and pulled at my hard breast. I moaned and lifted his shirt off before taking off mine. Jacob rips off my bra and nips at my neck while massaging my breast with both his hands.

"I want you" I said as I undid his pants "I want you now"

Jacob smirked as he took off the rest of his clothes, stroking his hard length "What the lady wants she shall get"

I took my panties off before meeting his lips again. I moaned, arched my back and lifted my hips as he eased his large and long cock inside of me. Jacob winced, "You're so tight". I wrapped my legs around his waist bringing him all the way inside me.

Jacob started off slow but then he quickly got into a steady rhythm. I feel him all the way inside me. I gasped at every move as he started pumping faster and faster until I orgasmed.

Jacob pulled out and brought me on top of him. I straddled his waist before easing him inside me. Jacob held my hips and moved me slowly on his length. I gasped as I felt him go all the way inside me before going faster. He pushed me out of him quickly before ejaculating…..

 **Jacob or Edward?**


	12. Chapter 12

Rosalie's POV:

My agent informed me that I've been selected for Calvin Klein and I will now be a featured model of theirs. This is bringing me to supermodel status. I'm going to be interviewed and everything. I'm already a pretty well known model but not in the United States. This will be very big for me.

I took Renesmee back to my apartment around seven. She's still sleeping and I laid her down in the guest room before making breakfast. I'm surprised Bella still isn't here she must've had a lot of fun last night.

As I sliced fresh fruit and vegetables for my morning smoothie my doorbell rang six times.

"Coming" I said as I walked over to the door. I peek into the door peep hole and see Konstantinova, the woman I hired to kill the man that took my son away from me. The only thing that's different is the child in her arms.

"Hello" I said in Bulgarian as I opened the door "Is it finished?"

"Yes but I didn't check everything" she said as she came inside holding the child and pushing a stroller with a huge bag in it with her other hand "The child has no mother. She passed away recently. There is no one else to look after it. Until we can get her started in the foster care system I need you to take care of her"

"Have you lost your mind? I can't take her! How old is she?"

"She recently turned two"

"Two? I don't have the time I just got signed to Calvin Klein that might ruin things!"

"If you say she's your daughter you'll eventually be a supermodel you will be a mother too. That'll open your job opportunities even more. Think of this as a second chance until I send you the foster care information"

"Fine. Put her on the couch. I'll wire you the rest of your money" I said

"Her name is Tyese" Konstantinova said as she put the bag down and left . (Tie-ese)

I didn't feel like eating after Konstantinova left and I didn't want to wake both Renesmee and now Ira. I got up from my seat at the island and looked down at the baby sleeping on the couch. He has long dirty blonde hair that ends in the middle of her back. She's pretty big for two, about Nessie's size and Nessie is almost three. She's wearing a pair of sweatpants and a white shirt. She's doesn't even have on shoes. She's cute but she's not mine.

"Cousin. Where's my Mommy?" Nessie asked as she walked into the living room

I quickly picked her up and brought back to the guest room "Your Mommy should be here very soon she was working last night," I lied "You want some cereal?"

"Yeah" Renesmee said

Bella burst through the door then, she's holding two big bags of food. "Hey I'm sorry I'm late there were no cabs" she said as she put the bags down before taking Nessie from me

She noticed Tyese on the couch but she didn't recognize her. "Who's this?" She asked

"It's a long story" I said "How was it?"

"Fantastic" Bella said "I really do owe you one"

"Can you watch the baby for me while I get dressed? I have to go see my agent. I guess I'll need to take her with me" I said

"Is she staying here or something?"

"Bella I will explain everything as soon as I get dressed" I said before going to my room

Bella knocked on my door while I was getting dressed.

"Don't come in I'm naked" I said as I put on my panties

"I'll come in backwards" Bella was as she walked in backwards "Rosalie why is the baby from the picture I saw in your living room?"

"She's in there because my assassin doesn't do good enough background checks so she didn't see that the child's adoptive mother is now dead so I'm watching her until she sends me the foster care information" I said as I slipped a silk burgundy dress over my head and put nude tights on "You can turn around now"

"You don't want to keep her? You have room and she kinda looks like you"

"She does not. And I don't think I should be raising a kid I'm a hot mess right now. I can barely handle Emmett. What would I even tell him?" I said as I put my white pumps on

"I'm sure he'd understand. You should consider it, see how it goes" Bella said

"I have an audition today after I drop Nessie off. It's for my writing. A publisher likes one of my stories on this it goes well and I can quit modeling. I have more money now and if I get a writing job everything will be fine"

"That's good" I said as I put my coat on before leaving my room with Bella.

While Bella took Nessie to the guest room to get her dressed, Tyese woke up. She didn't cry she just rubbed her bright hazel eyes and got off the couch. I watched her walk over to me while I sipped my smoothie at the island. I started blending once I realized Tyese won't wake up.

Tyese whimpered and lifted her arms to me to be carried. I picked up her surprisingly light body.

"Are you hungry?" I asked quickly before she started crying.

"Shhhh" I said as I bounced her "Here you want some bread?" I grabbed a piece of toast from the bag of food Bella bought and handed it to her

"There you go" I said when she stopped crying and began to eat "Do you need a new diaper?" I asked as I checked her pants. Her diaper was full which is probably why she was crying.

"We'll change you in a second. I know you're uncomfortable" I said as I sat her on the island before handing her my phone

I looked through the bag that Konstantinova brought with her for Tyese and saw that she bought quite a lot of stuff for her. There are diapers, wipes, a stuffed rabbit th a blanket attached to the neck, branded clothing, a light pink coat, white converse, a small black coat and a chestnut pair of uggs. This made me smile. I told Konstantinova how I spent over one thousand dollars on expensive clothes for my son while I was pregnant.

"Alright Tyese let's get this over with" I said as I laid her down on the floor. Tyese started to squirm a bit as I took her pants off. The diaper change was quick but I made sure to remember to buy rash cream for Aria. The toddler has a pretty bad diaper rash.

"Tank you" the child said before smiling up at the older blonde

Rosalie couldn't help but smile back "You're welcome sweetie. Let's get you dressed" I said before grabbing a peach colored sweater with white sweatpants and her uggs. I put her hair up in a bun with a loose hair tie on my wrist before picking her up again.

"Oh she is so cute Rosalie!" Bella said as she walked in with Nessie in her arms "Hello pretty girl. I'm Bella"

Tyese didn't pay Bella any mind she's too caught up in her food.

"She's so hungry" I said as I put a few baby things in the back of the stroller.

"I see that. Her outfit is adorable," Bella said as she put Nessie in her stroller "What are going to do with her all day?"

"Keep her quiet," I said before picking up Tyese and wiping her face "Let's get your coat on"

After I strapped Tyese in her stroller I heated up a little bit of milk of her and put it her sippy cup. Hopefully this would occupy her while we walked to my agent's office.

"I'm meeting up with Alice, Jasper and Edward at four do you want to come? Or are you seeing your boyfriend?"

"I can come. I'm thinking maybe I should let Edward take Nessie for the night. Just so that he doesn't get suspicious"

"Maybe you should let him take her after that Disney on ice thing" I said

"Oh that's soon I completely forgot," Bella said as she opened the door "I'll see you soon"

"Bye" I said before I if finished getting the rest of my stuff together and put my black pea coat on.

"Who's this? Are you babysitting?" My agents Oscar asked when I entered the office. Tyese is fast asleep.

I never thought about what I was going to call her. I might not be fully ready to admit it but I do have a connection to Tyese. She's my second chance and she'll also branch me out in the modeling business. I could be like Jourdan Dunn.

"She's...my daughter actually" I said as I sat down across from him

I watched Oscar's face change "You never told me you had a child" he said "Why is that?"

"Well you know I'm a victim of rape. I gave birth to her and because I wasn't in the mental state to look after her my parents took her for me. They've done so much for my brother and I and I just knew I'd have to take responsibility for her soon. She just turned two and I'm ready to look after now. I'm ready to raise my daughter"

Oscar smiled moved by my story "That's beautiful Rosalie. What's her name?"

"Tyese" I said

"That's a pretty name. Now you know that because you're moving up in our company we're also responsible for you and now Tyese. Rosalie you are our most successful client here. We need to make sure you're living in a good space, taking care of yourself and getting to all your appointments. We'll be in control of your flights and hotels. Do you understand?"

"Yes" I said "Do I need to sign anything?"

"Not quite yet. Are you willing to move out of your apartment? We've found an excellent comfy suite for you and Tyese. It's a one and a half bedroom with two bathrooms. It has excellent security and the elevators bring you straight to your suite no need to worry about neighbors. It's also very close to the airport so you'll make your appointments. You'll also have a driver unless you'd like a you may have both" Oscar explained

It took me a while to take all of that in. "I don't have to make a decision about all of this now right? It's just I'd have to speak to my landlord and my cousin who's my roommate at the time"

"Of course not but remember time is of the essence" he said

Tyese woke up while we were walking to the store. I need some nice clothes for the Calvein Klein interview.

"Hello," I said when she sat up "Good afternoon"

"Hi" she said smiling at me. Tyese has only been with me for a while but during that short amount of time I haven't thought about getting raped or my son at all.

I smiled back and remembered what Dr. Shepherd said about a distraction. I dialed her number and she picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" She said

"Doctor Shepard its Rosalie" I said

"Hello Rosalie. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is great actually" I said while taking Tyese's tiny hand into my own

"I've found my distraction"

Enjoy your holiday everyone! I know this one was short but the next one will be longer I promise!


	13. Chapter 13

I'm sorry to say that I will not be writing on Fanfiction anymore. I've moved on to more mature writing and have found new inspiration through Camren(Fifthharmony) and Clexa(The 100).

I'm writing on Wattpad now. My account is Jesuisjolie. If enough of you want I'll continue these stories on Wattpad and redo them.


	14. Chapter 14

I've created a new account for you guys called BlackandRedRoses5 on Wattpad. So far Picking the Pieces Up chapter 1 is up.

Tell me any other stories you want me to put on Wattpad and I'll try my hardest to make it happen.


End file.
